Howl if you can
by LeAh-LuVz-Metallica
Summary: So Kalya just a normal girl until she gets imprinted and turns into a wolf.
1. Chapter 1

_**Howl if you can **_

I was heading to school with my best friend ever Carlie but everyone calls her C . When I noticed a dead guy beside my locker (not really a dead guy he was a vampire) he was just staring into my eyes I was getting creeped out. Then I didn't notice but C was blabbing about something "…so any way I said if you want to go with me keep dreaming!… Kayla are you even listing!"

No I wasn't "Yea"

"Then what was I talking about?"

"…ummm"

"See I hate when you do that!"

"Sorry but that dead guy is staring at me" I whispered.

His head shot up, "Excuse me have I seen you before" he said in the most amazing voice ever.

"I don't know you tell me corpse!" I really hated vampires they think they can run the place.

"Yes I have your Kayla Stewart" he paused then looked at C "Ahh and you must be Carlie Paisley, your blood smells fine today"

OK that really made me angry

"C we have to be getting to P.E by now Mr. Rice will eat the head of us"

"But K we don't have P-"

I was already dragging her on.

"Why did you do that he seemed pretty nice before"

"Why did I do that 2 reasons, 1. He's a VAMPIRE!, 2. I did some research and well I don't know how to put this…"

"Put what?"

"Well don't you know what vampires enemies are?"

"Yea Wolves"

"Do you know why we are always sore now?"

"No"

"I Do Our ancestors there well umm…"

"Spit it out!"

"W - w - w - Wolves"

OK maybe I could have said that before

"Do you know what this means!"

"We are about to be wolves!"

"Yea…Wait if we are wolves then how do we you know change to wolves?"

"Well you remember our class were we learned about Wolves and Vampires?"

"Yea"

"Well I you know imprinted that's why I hate human boys now he's just so sweet"

"wait is this why you said you couldn't come to my beach party?"

"Yea"

"And my Mamma's birthday?"

"Yea , C I'm really sorr-"

"Don't be sorry if I would have known I would be ok"

"Really?"

"Yea"

We hugged I love the way she's so forgiving.

So I told her all about my new guy, showed her some photos, and told her that after school we have to meet him and turn into wolves. She's so excited (not about turning into wolfs about meeting my imprinted boyfriend.


	2. New Life

So there we were in the middle of nowhere , full of wolves (who look kind of scary). My Imprinted Boyfriend (Jay) spoke his beautiful voice. "I welcome you to my pack , K , C , unfortunately Ray cant be with us right now he has the flu. He'll be back tomorrow don't worry. He is the only one of us who hasn't yet imprinted."

C whispered to my ear "I'm Scared"

"same" I whispered back.

"K you can go first" He Smiled at me and says "OK, I no this sounds weird but I have to make you angry"

I was a bit confused by that…

He Started saying weird things like 'nobody likes you' and 'I was pretending I didn't imprint on you I was faking' Ok that one did it before I new it I was changing into this hair thing & I herd voices "welcome I'm Amelia you can call me A though"

"Hi A I'm K, what just happened there…"

"you turned into a wolf silly" she laughed.

"Right OK…"

"look your friends going to now"

I looked over and I saw she was angry then she was a wolf she looked nice for a wolf I must say.

"you OK C?"I asked.

"OK why you in my head?"

"Creepy wolf thing we can hear your thoughts when you're a wolf" A butted in be for I could say a word.

Then J Said "How you doing honey?"

"Better now that you're her"

"K?" C asked.

"Yea?"

"You know everyone can hear right ?"

"Yea so?"

"just wondering"

And before I new it J's Friend Ray Was Here.

"What'd a miss?"

Then for some reason he was staring at C.

"Hi" Ray Said.

"I think he's imprinted" J said with a weird wolf smirk on his face


	3. Tired Lovee

OK so me and C are now wolves , weird but I can live with that. Amelia is really nice & is our friend now. We also have a new friend Cassidy she's A's twin, she also has a good fashion scene too, We call S. we also met Emily (M).

There I was lying on my bed after a long day running with Jay's pack.

"How you feeling?" Jay said softly (I didn't even notice he came in).

"Tired" I say with my eyes still closed.

"Love you loads K"

"Love ya too J"

He comes over lies beside me, kisses my fore head as I slowly drift to sleep.

When I wake up I check my phone always & it's 3.48AM and I had a new message from J.

Going 4 a run , luv uu loaadz , miss uu alreadyy

Luvv J x0xx0x.

I couldn't help but smile someone actually loved me.


	4. Trouble

I fell asleep again but I woke up to find my phone was ringing. I checked the caller ID it was C.

"hello" I said.

"K,K can you hear me" C screamed

"Yea what you want"

"There's trouble down here you need to come fast"

"Where?"

"The border"

At that moment I knew something was wrong.

When I was on my way I was walking I stopped at a forest and changed into a wolf. I've can change into a wolf whenever I want I've had loads of practice. I started running , hard.

When I got to the border I new straight away what had happened. Amelia had gotten into the wrong fight with a dead guy (Vampire).It had gotten bad real bad. Amelia had gotten inured but being a wolf she'll be fine in a couple of hours. But the leech he was the one at my locker just 1 week ago. He's dead Amelia must have been angry.

"How could you what about the-"jay said before being interrupted by A.

"He's not dead he's faking" I said.

"How do u no honey?"

"He's breathing"

"Leeches don't breath"

"They do when they need to smell"

"Your right"

I run to were my clothes are and morph into a human and change into my clothes and return to my friends.

"GET UP LEECH!"

"clever but rude" he shoots up in a flash.

The pack get prepared to get him.


	5. Secrets

He paces around obviously sorting out a plan. "Why are you here" I say keeping my voice calm.

"I'm here to kill all of you."

"u break the truce u break your bones" I say with a smile on my face.

"Oh didn't you know?"

"Know what"

"Oh so he hasn't told you."

"About what!" I scream.

He laughs. "Go on dog tell her" Speaking directly at Jay.

He growls.

"Or will I tell her?"

"Someone just tell me"

"The truce as you call it, Was Broken."

"By who?"

He laughs "you seriously got no clue?"

"NO!"

"You see the truce was broke by the one you call Jay"

I Turn round and stare at him, he drops his head and whines.

He continues "Your Jay killed my friend Elli"

"How?"

"Oh you don't want to know" Jay says pulling me back. I hadn't even noticed he changed back to human. I puss him and he goes flying across the grass.

"I might want to know, Keep talking"

He laughs again "Jay was walking around looking for a so called imprint ,he found Elli he didn't know she was one of my kind till he saw her teeth. She stalked him I don't know why. He was walking in wolf form when she started to attack him. She was brutally killed, that's why I came to kill you all!"

"No need she started it Jay ended it!"

"He made the wrong choice on how to do that!"

"Don't matter!" I was getting mad, real mad.

"Does to me!"

"You're a leech no one cares about you!" ok maybe I shouldn't have said that. He went for me and I changed into a wolf and went for him.

My friends backed me up but I killed him I feel bad now but what can you do? He went for me first! I was seriously tired and seriously didn't want to my parents to see me in shorts in the winter. So I went to Jay's and I love his bed better than mine it's much more comfortable.

"So your parents still don't know about you being a wolf?" asked Jay

"Nope"

"Ever plan on telling them?"

"Nope"

"Why Not?"

"Grandma knows!"

"That's because she knows the legends."

"So"

"You need to tell them not that I don't like you being here, I love you being here. It's just they need to know."

"They don't care about me you know that."

"Yea but what are they are going to ask you why your out all the time."

"Got that covered"

"How"

"Some nights I go to C's , some nights I go to your's and some nights I go out."

"And they don't care?"

"Nope."

"OK" He kisses me and says "Love you lets get some sleep.

"'K" I kiss him back and slowly drift to sleep.


	6. Surprise

OK so Jay convinced me this morning to tell my mum and dad that I'm a wolf. Great.

"Mum , Dad can I talk to you guy's a sec."

"Sure honey bunny" said mum

"Ok first never call me that again. Second there is something I need to tell you and it's hard to say"

"Please don't tell me your pregnant!" screamed mum.

"No ,no I'm not. You know them ledged grandma talks about us being descended from wolves?"

"You do know there not real Kayla"

"Oh there real alright and I can prove it!"

"No you can't its not real"

"Fine ill prove you wrong!" I phased into a wolf and you should have seen there faces. They wouldn't even let me go near them.

"Holy mother of God it's true!"

"It …Can't…don't…Be…silly" Mum said obviously scared.

"Come here Kayla."

I walked over to Dad and he pet me and said "I knew they were real"

So me and Jay have been together like 2 weeks now and I love him to bits! And Carlie loves Ray too she never can stop talking about him and always near him, and If she's not near him she texting him. We are on our way to the new Chinese restaurant because we both love Chinese food. He was driving - in my new Ford Focus RS! - I love it , it's black with black windows - I think Jay loves it too.

"What are you thinking of?" Jay asked.

"How you love my car so much"

"I don't"

"Oh please you always want to go in my car"

"Because it's cool."

"My Point proven"

When we got in Jay ordered for me - he knows I always get spicy chicken and rice. "I need to tell you something." Jay said.

"What?"

"I think that we are imprinted and perfect for each other ,so do you want to move into my house with me?"

"I thought you lived with your mum and dad?"

"Not no more they got me a place."

"Where"

"In the middle of nowhere, But 6 miles from town, we can run round as wolves and no-one will see because no-one's around."

"Umm….well I'll say…OFCOURSE!"

That put a huge smile on his face.


End file.
